The Blue Demon
by AnimeOtakuAnime
Summary: A new student enters the cram school that happens to be the daughter of the Elemental Lord of Water and has inherited his powers.
1. Chapter 1: Trip to Hell

Hey guys! This is my second story. I hope you all like it!

I do not own any rights to Blue Exorcist or any of the characters .Well you can say I own the one(s) I made up.

Anyways, this story takes place sometime before everyone finds out that Rin is a demon.

_thinking_

"speaking"

* * *

Yukio Okumura stood in front of his class at the Cram School teaching them "the wonderful world of medicine", as he called it. Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru sat together taking notes like good students. Izumo was busy thinking about Paku leaving and painting her nails under the table. Shiemi sat shyly taking notes. Rin Okumura sat beside her. Rin yelled at his twin brother while he was teaching, yelled at other students, and would not make eye-contact with Shiemi. He knew if he did, she would blush, which would make him blush. Rin didn't care if he took notes. He knew Yukio would give him special notes later anyways.

_'It has only been a few months,'_ Rin thought, _'since we moved to this school. They all still have no clue. No clue that I'm a demon. Will they still like me? Will they still accept me? I know the answer to that. Why do I even ask myself that? I know they will never take to me again. Hell, maybe even kill me!"_

"Rin," Shiemi said sweetly while she poked Rin's arm.

"What?" Rin snapped his head up.

"Class is over!" Bon yelled, very annoyed.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry I was just thinking." Rin got up, grabbed his books, and walked out of the room without saying another word.

Rin walked back to his dorm by himself. He usually walked with Yukio, but he didn't feel like it today. It always upset him to think about everyone rejecting him for what he is.

"Rin, my boy!"

"What the hell do you want, you freak."

"Is that anyway to talk to the demon who took you in and is paying for your stay here?"

"Shut the hell up, Mephisto."

"But I can't!"

"And why the hell not!"

"I think it is about time to pay a visit to your family!"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Rin started shaking. "Your'e going to Hell."

...

Mephisto dragged Rin outside of his protective barrier and opened a small gate to Hell. He threw Rin inside and dove after him.

'_What is happening?'_ Rin thought, _'I can't feel my body.' _It felt like an eternity before he could feel his body again.

When he finally opened his eyes, everything around his was light blue. He saw thousands of demons floating around him. Mephisto led him through the crowed area and stopped at a small pond.

"Jump in," he commanded.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"This is how you get to the higher-class demon area. Do you want to hang around this filthy area?"

"Well I guess not..."

"Great!" Mephisto shouted as he threw Rin in.

It seemed like Rin had jumped in a mirror. When he looked down, he saw the world he was just in, but it was foggy. He looked around. If he didn't know any better, he would say he was back in his world. There were tall building, cars, and people. Wait, people?! Rin couldn't believe his eyes. He say thousands of people walking around the streets. He saw babies in strollers, older people using walkers, and teenagers in school uniforms.

"They aren't humans, Rin."

"Are you sure?"

"They are demons. We dress as humans so if we choose to go to Assiah, we don't stand out. Of course, you can tell our teeth and ears are different so demons are fairly noticeable, if you know what to look for. If you look closely, they all hide their tails in really creative ways. Some girls put theirs up their shirts and put the end on their head so it looks like a break down their shirt. Others put them down their pant-leg, or use it as a belt. You could learn a few things from them, Rin."

"Whoa! This is so cool! Look at the stores! They are almost the same as in my world!"

"This is your world, Rin. You belong here. But yes, you do have many similar stores here as you do in Assiah. We figure we won't have to buy new clothes to visit Assiah or have to adjust hiding our tail to the strange clothes. Besides, you don't think we would walk around naked, do you?"

"Well I suppose not."

"Well let's go look around!"

The two demons walked around for hours. They saw all the demon sites and looked at the more unique stores. After all the exploring, they decided to find somewhere to eat. They decided on a place called "Cafe Demonic".

The inside was painted different shades of green. All the decorations were themed like different ores. They had real diamonds hanging from the ceiling and sapphire salt shakers. The doorknob was a giant emerald.

"Holy shit! Are you sure this is a restaurant! This is huge!"

"Yes I am sure. And don't say "holy". Most demons take offense to that!"

"Oh, right." Rin stared at his feet for a minute.

"Hello. Table for two?" The waitress said, breaking the silence. Rin looked up and saw prettiest demon he had ever seen.

"Yes ma'am. Come along, Rin."

"Uh, yeah. Coming." Mephisto laughed at Rin's sudden shyness. The waitress gave them a booth and set two shots of blood in front of them. She handed them menus and left them to decide on what they were ordering.

"What is this?" Rin asked, twirling the shot glass in his hand.

"Blood. Bat I believe." Mephisto drank it in one gulp.

"Who would want to drink blood?!" Rin yelled a little loudly.

"Calm down. Everyone is staring. Demons drink blood, Rin. Get over it. You can drink it or I will." Rin handed him the glass.

When he looked at the menu, he thought he would faint. Some options were pig livers, whale muscles, and various types of blood.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

"Just a little creeped out by the menu." Mephisto laughed.

"Have you decided on what to order?" The pretty waitress asked.

"Yes. I will have the chopped panda stomach, and-"

"Mephisto! What the fuck is wrong with ugh," Mephisto kicked him in the stomach.

"I am so sorry for my friend. He grew up in Assiah and isn't use to the demon life. Do you have anything that he might eat?"

"Oh yes. We have some meat we could cook. Beef I believe." She smiled.

"That will do, thank you."

A few minutes later, they got their food. Rin wasn't very happy with his uncooked meat, but it was better than animal guts. They ate in silence.

When they left the cafe, the waitress smiled at Rin and waved. Rin couldn't stop thinking about her the whole way back to Assiah.

...

"I am so sorry for keeping Rin, Mr. Okumura," Mephisto said to Yukio as he brought Rin back to the classroom. "I just thought it was about time he saw his hometown.

"Excuse me, Mephisto," Bon said, "what do you mean? Why would he need to see his hometown?"

"Well you see, Rin spent the first few years of his life in the other side of Japan. When he mother died, he moved away and never saw his hometown again."

"Alright?"

"Just sit down, Rin," Yukio said annoyed.

Rin couldn't concentrate the whole class. It wasn't for the usual reasons: thinking about lunch, yelling at others, thinking about the next episode of his favorite anime, or even what will happen if anyone finds out that he is a demon. All he could think about was the waitress at the cafe. And for some reason, he couldn't remember what she looked like.

_'Oh yeah,'_ he thought, _'I was too shy to even look at her face. How would I know what she looks like? I don't even remember her voice! It is really hard to think about someone when you can't picture or hear them.' _

* * *

I hope you guys like the story! The story might sound confusing right now, but hopefully it will make sense in the next chapter!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Know You

Well here's chapter two! Thank you if you stuck with it!

* * *

_'Why did I even think she was pretty? She had smooth looking feet.'_ Rin was thinking when he was walking home.

"Whey are you smiling like an idiot?" Yukio asked.

_'Damn!'_ "Was I?"

"How do you not know you are smiling?"

"Not really sure."

"I knew you were stupid, but not THAT stupid." Rin shot Yukio a glare. "Anyways, where did Mephisto take you? What did he mean by hometown?"

"Oh yeah. He took me to Hell."

"What?!" Yukio grabbed Rin's shoulders and started shaking him. "You let him take you to Hell! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I didn't let him, he forced me. He is a lot stronger than me, you know?"

"Well anyways, I don't want to hear about it."

"Alright. I won't tell you."

"Good."

They walked back to their dorm and went straight to bed. Yukio had to tutor a few students and Rin stayed back to study. He really didn't want to go back to the dorm and sit by himself. He figured Mephisto would want to drag him somewhere else.

...

The next day dragged on like any other day. Rin all but forgot about his trip to Hell. When he got to the Cram School, someone was sitting were Shiemi sat. Rin ignored it and sat down. The student must have gotten uncomfortable because when Rin looked back, Shiemi was sitting beside him.

"Hello class. We have a new student today," Yuki said as he started class. Everyone looked beside him to see the new student beside him. "This is Ao. I hope you will all treat her with some respect." Everyone stood up and bowed, said their greetings, and sat back down.

"Miss Ao, you may sit beside Miss Izumo over there. Here are your textbooks."

"Thank you."

Ao sat down beside Izumo like she was instructed.

"Alright everyone, you may talk for a few minutes while I talk to Miss Ao." Ao walked over to Yukio and they talked for a while. Rin couldn't help but stare at her. She was the same height as Rin, really think, and had long blue hair. _'I guess that's where she gets her name,'_ Rin thought.

"So Rin," Shiemi squeaked.

"Yeah, Shiemi?"

"She looks nice, huh."

"She seems like a prep."

"Rin!"

"What?"

"Don't say things like that! She might be really nice!"

"I'm not too sure. I mean look at how she is wearing her uniform?"

"She is wearing it properly!"

"I guess your right."

Ao walked back to her seat. When she passed Rin, she smiled at him. Rin remembered going to Hell and seeing all the pretty girls. _"Many demon women are pretty, Rin. But then again, they are just as pretty as humans. Never think a women is a demon because she is attractive. I learned that the hard way."_ Rin remember Mephisto saying that to him the day before.

"Rin! Please pay attention in my class!" Yukio yelled at Rin while everyone laughed.

"Uh sorry Yukio," Rin said blushing slightly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to address me properly when we are class?"

"Too many times to count," Rin's voice trailed off. Yukio turned around and continued the lecture.

"What's their story?" Ao whispered to Izumo.

"They are sibling. Twins actually," Izumo whispered back.

"No kidding?" Ao was really shocked.

After the lecture, everyone was let out for the day.

"Miss Ao, may I speak with you?" Yukio asked. "Rin! Where do you think you're going! We need to talk to!" Yukio wasn't nearly as nice with Rin as he was with Ao.

"I would like you to come by my dorm tonight so I can catch you up on the lessons. And you can see demons, correct?"

"Oh yes I can. I was hurt by one when I was younger. I would really appreciate if you would help me out, thank you."

"It's no problem. That's my job, right? If you would like we can all three walk together."

"That would be great!" Yukio smiled, then turned to Rin. He must have yelled at him a good ten minutes. When he was done, Yukio smiled. "Shall we go?"

Ao was a little baffled by the sudden anger expressed by her new teacher. "Uh yeah."

They all started walking back. Yukio talked to Ao. He asked her how she was liking True Cross Academy, if she was doing well in her classes, and other questions like that. Rin walked many steps behind them upset that he got yelled at in front of the new girl. When they got closer to the dorm, he started thinking about what he would cook for dinner.

Yukio gave Ao a brief tour of their dorm while Rin headed to the kitchen. When the tour was finished, Yukio and Ao sat in the dining room waiting for dinner.

"So you really have this whole building to yourself?"

"That we do," Yukio answered calmly.

"Mmmm what's cooking? It smells really good!"

Just as she finished talking, Rin walked out with a cart with food on it. He had cooked General Tso's chicken and Lo Mein. He had a bowl of chopped salad and a jug of pink lemonade. "Sorry it isn't much, we haven't went shopping. Oh! I forgot the rice!" Rin ran into the kitchen to get the rice, then set it on the table. He put three glasses on the table and unloaded the cart.

"Who made all this food?" Ao asked.

"Rin did. He is a really good cook. It is just about the only thing he is good at," Yukio answered.

"Hey I am good at other stuff!"

Ao laughed and Rin sat down. They ate and talked about anything that came to mind.

"So what is your hometown like, Ao?" Yukio asked.

"Oh, well," Ao didn't really want to answer.

"You don't have to answer," Rin said, "You probably have some big issue back home. You don't have to tell us. If you do, we are here for you to tell!" Rin smiled his toothy grin.

"You!" Ao jumped up, knocking her chair over.

"What is it Miss Ao?" Yukio asked.

"Are you okay?" Rin ran over to pick up her chair.

"You, you, you,"Ao couldn't believe it was him.

_'You're that demon I saw sitting in that restaurant. You had that goofy grin on your face. _

_I love that goofy grin of yours._

_I don't think your a demon though. You seemed so disgusted by the food their._

_Damn I wish you were a demon._

_You would never accept me._

_Not a _demon_ like me._

_A filthy demon. _

_The scum of the Earth._

_Never.'_

* * *

Well thanks for reading this! In case you were wondering, Ao is blue in Japanese. I was trying to think of a creative name to give her. I figured she could have a certain color of hair and that could be her name. Blue is my favorite color so I picked blue!

In case you were wondering, the waitress in the last chapter has nothing to do with the story. I was just linking her to pretty girls and pretty demons.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Picture Information

NOT A CHAPTER!

I just wanted everyone to know that I put the picture as what I pictured Ao to look like most. I simply got on Google and search "blue haired anime girls". I found one that was most like what I pictured her to look like and put it as the picture.

If that is an anime character from another anime, I am sorry for any confusion. I guess I should also say I have no rights to the anime (whatever it may be). Who knows, maybe an awesome person out there drew her themselves. Kudos to you if that was you.


	4. Chapter 3: Tails

Thanks to everyone that read and might have reviewed my story! (I write my stories in advanced)

I really hope you all like this idea. If you do please tell me! I will even take negative feedback.

* * *

"Ao are you alright?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. I really should be going," Ao ran out of the room and straight back to her dorm.

"Rin, did you do something to her!" Yukio yelled.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"She meant you when she was yelling!"

"Did she?"

"Seriously Rin, have you seen her somewhere before?"

"Never in my life."

...

"What, where am I even going?" Ao said out loud.

"A little lost, my dear?"

"Aaaah!" Ao screamed, turning around so fast she fell on her butt.

"Don't be frightened! Your wonderful principal has come to save the day!" Mephisto shouted as he struck a pose.

"O-Okay. Thank you." Ao spat out.

"Follow me!" Mephisto shouted as he started walking.

"Don't you need to know my room number or anything?"

"I already know where you are going!"

"Alright."

Ao was sure he was lost too, but sure enough he managed to bring her to her dorm.

"Thank you, sir," Ao said with a bow.

"Anytime," Mephisto said as he walked away.

Ao put her key in the lock, and opened the door. When she walked in, she saw two desks, one large closet with no door, a set of bunk beds, and two small dressers.

"Hello?" Ao asked sort of quietly. "Anyone there?"

When no one answered, Ao realized she was alone. She walked over to the beds and saw boxes labeled "Ao's items" on the bottom bunk. "So they delivered my things already. I will unpack in the morning." Ao jumped onto the top bunk and starting thinking.

_'I remember it so clearly, my trip to Hell. They had the human screams playing all over town. Everyone was so happy about it. I, on the other hand, hated that. There were so many people, or demons. All the restaurants were full. I remember walking past the one that really stood out. I couldn't remember the name. I remember it was all green. I looked through the window. I saw ores everywhere. I looked at all the demons eating there. they all had no class about them. But then, I saw this weird looking demon. He was wearing all pink and purple and had this weird hat. Oh damn, that's Mr. Pheles. The kid he was sitting with. He was more than cute. I remember seeing him talking to the waitress, then he smiled. Damn did I love his smile. I stood there and watched them for a while. He seemed so upset about the food choices. Mr. Pheles had no. problem. with. them. What a minute? How else would Rin get to Hell unless Mr. Pheles took him? So he's a demon. Nice. But why would he bring Rin? Maybe he just wanted to see Hell. I mean, he could just be interested in Hell. I need to ask him. Now.'_

Ao got out of bed and headed for Mr. Pheles' office. She didn't have a sense of direction, but anyone can make it to the bright pink and purple tower. When she got there. She saw his office light was on. She knocked on the door three times.

"Come in," she heard Mephisto call. "Oh hello Ao. Did you need something?"

"Yes. I was just wondering, do you ever take students to Hell? I mean like a field trip?"

"May I ask why you are asking?" He shot her a suspicious look.

"Oh well some of the students were talking about wanting to visit. I figured I would see if you ever do."

"Oh well I do take Cram Students sometimes, if that is what you were wondering. Some of them learn better on the field. I take students there to train."

"Okay. Thank you. I will be heading back now." Ao walked back to her dorm without waiting for Mephisto to ask any more questions.

When she got there, she laid back in her bed. _'That explains why he was there. You would think Mr. Pheles would have the decency to pack a lunch for him.'_

"I can't sleep now! I have too much on my mind," she said aloud. "I guess I will start unpacking." Ao jumped onto the floor and turned on the light.

"Okay let's see. I'll put my books on the bottom part of the desk...Now I'll put my clothes in my dresser...I guess I can unpack the rest of my desk items...What is this? Oh they gave me a box of school uniforms. How did they know what size I was? Oh well. I will hang those up in my closet...Well everything is done. I wonder what time it is. Oh my god! It's already three-thirty! I have to get up for school at six! Oh yeah. I almost forgot. They have open showers here. I should probably go down now. I don't want anyone seeing my tail."

Ao walked over to her dresser and opened the drawer with her shower stuff in it. She got a small basket and put everything in it. Then she headed down to the showers.

She opened the door and looked around to make sure no one else was there. Was she was sure she was alone, she sat at the farthest seat from the door. She turned the water on cold. She sat under the water a minute, then started to wash her hair. When she was finished, she grabbed her dog soap and started to wash her tail. She always had a thing for keeping her tail soft. When she was done with her tail, she washed her body and hurried back to her room. On her way back, she ran into Izumo.

"Good morning, Ao," Izumo said sleepily. "What's the rush?"

"Oh I am just eager to get ready for school!"

"Oh okay. What's in the basket?"

"Hey can I borrow some conditioner? Mine ran out last night. I haven't had a chance to run back out to the store yet. Oh sure. I have lemon and cherry scented. What would you like?"

"Cherry."

"Here you go."

"What is that with the dog on it?" Izumo grabbed it before Ao could hide it. "Why do you have dog shampoo?"

"It works great on your roots!" _'Great on your roots? Is that the best you can think of?'_

"Oh okay. Here you can have it back. What room number are you? I will bring you conditioner back up to you."

"408." Ao ran back to her room before Izumo could ask more questions.

She shut the door behind her and slid to the floor. "That was way too close. It is already five o'clock! I better get ready!" Ao ran over and put on her school uniform. The day before she had worn the one from her other school. After she got her clothes on, she dried her hair and straightened it.

_Knock knock knock_

"Coming!" Ao shouted as she ran to the door.

"Hey I brought your conditioner back," Izumo said.

"Thanks. W-would you like to come in?"

"Sure. Wow you your own room? I'm so jealous. It is great sharing a room with Paku, but it will never be as great as having your own room. You decorated it nicely. How did you set everything up so fast?"

"Oh I didn't sleep."

"Are you crazy!"'

"I couldn't sleep. Nerves?"

"Okay. Oh you don't have to wear your uniform today. It is summer break for regular students. You can wear your normal clothes to the Cram School."

"Oh okay. I will change later."

"You can change now. We're both girls, right?"

"Uh yeah. Haha how silly of me."

"It's cool if you don't fell comfortable changing around me. We did just meet. I'll see you at school, okay?" Izumo left the room.

Ao got changed into normal clothes and headed to the Cram School.

...

"Okay everyone I am going to give your tests back now," Yukio said as he started class.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Ao shouted as she ran into the room. "This school has so many doors. I kind of got lost."

"That's alright, Miss Ao. Please take your seat. I was just about to pass out the quizzes from yesterday."

Everyone stared at Ao as she sat down. She was wearing light jean shorts with green splats on them. She had an orange tank-top on with a red cut-off shirt that said "stand out" on it. She was wearing black flip-flops for her shoes. Her hair was in a braided pig-tails. She used her tail as a belt. She used washable dye to make her tail blue.

"Bon. Please come get your quiz as I call your name."

"Yes! I got a perfect!"

"Shima."

"Only missed two!"

"Konekomaru."

"I got a perfect too!"

"Izumo."

*silently walked back to seat*

"Shiemi."

"I missed five." She said flatly.

"Rin. What happened?" Yukio handed Rin his paper.

"I got 100%?!" The quiz had been on demon food. _'I guess I remembered the menus from Hell.'_

"Keep up the good work, Rin. I'm proud of you. Ao. Good job. You got a perfect paper as well. I can see you will be a great addition to the class."

"Thank you Mr. Okumura." Ao happily skipped back to her seat. _'I am actually awful at school. It would be embarrassing if a demon didn't ace a demon-based test. It would be like a human not being able to breath.'_

After class, they were all sent home. All the teachers had a meeting, so they had a short day. Ao went home and finished her homework. When she was done, she realized she was really hungry. She went got out her cookbook and found her favorite recipe that her mom used to make. She went to the store and got the ingredients. On her way back home, she realized she didn't know how to cook. She was the type that burned water. She thought about it and headed to the one person she knew could cook really well. _Rin._

As soon as Rin got home, he took of his shirt and put sweat pants on. He let his tail out, since it was more comfortable. He sat in the living room-type area that the building had and started on his homework. Rin soon gave up on that, laid on his back, and turned on the TV.

When Ao got to Rin's dorm, she headed to the kitchen. She set everything down and started looking for Rin. She head the TV on so she headed towards the sound.

"Oh there you are, Rin," she said almost relieved. It took her quite a while to find his location. She looked and saw he was sleeping. _'He is so cute when he is_ sleeping,' she thought.

"Rin, wake up." Ao shook him until he woke up.

"What?" Rin sat up sleepily. The blanket he had on fell to the floor and he rubbed his eyes.

Ao looked at Rin. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Ao blushed slightly. She looked at his chest. He had a six-pack. Something moving caught her attention. She looked over and saw a tail waving in the air slightly.

"Y-YOU HAVE A TAIL!" Ao screamed as she fainted.

* * *

Thanks again if you took the time to read this.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4: This Will Be Fun

...Nothing really to say...

* * *

Ao slowly opened her eyes as she saw a light.

"W-wh-where am I?" She asked, majorly confused.

"Oh good your up," Rin said, relieved.

"What happened?" Ao rubbed her head.

"You fainted."

"I fainted." Ao thought for a moment. "You have a tail!"

"What? Are you crazy?!"

"No I saw it! Your a demon!"

"I guess you caught me?" Rin laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"When I saw you I didn't think you were a demon," Ao whispered to herself.

"Please don't tell anyone," Rin said.

"Do you want to know something?"

"Sure."

"I'm a demon too!" Ao pulled her tail out of her belt loops. "I dyed it blue so it looked more like a belt."

"Oh my god! You don't know how long I have been waiting to have someone like me! I mean Mephisto is a demon but I guess that doesn't count. He is a lot older and wouldn't understand how hard it is to be a teenager and a demon."

"Rin!" Ao interrupted his rambling.

"What?"

"I get it. I am happy too." They sat there, smiley for a few minutes.

"So what's your story?" Rin asked, braking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Parents, background, why your here. I want to here it all."

"Let's cook dinner first."

...

Rin cooked the dinner Ao prepared for and they sat down to talk.

"Spill."

"Alright. I will start with my parents. I am the daughter of one of the four Elemental Demon Lords."

"Who are they?"

"They are the Lords of the four elements."

"Oh okay.

"The Lord of Fire is the most powerful. He usually has demon kings beneath him. This demon can control flames. Usually the color of the flames is red, but he is so strong his flames are blue. This demon is Satan. Are you following me so far?" Rin nodded. "The Lord of Rock is Ganseki. He can control everything that deals with rock and mineral. This Lord is the weakest. Unlike Satan who can have an infinite number of demon kings, this Lord can only have two. The one higher than the Lord of Rock is that of air. This Lord's name is Kūki. In a similar manner, he can control anything to do with air and space. He is able to have five demon kings. Lastly, the Lord of Water. His name is Mizu. He can have six demon kings. I am sure you can guess what he controls."

"Water?"

"And ice. This demon is my father. I inherited his power. In case you were wondering, none of the demon kings can inherit the Lord's power, except for Satin. If any other Lord's gave away part of their power, they would be too weak to withstand their title and that element would be destroyed, eliminating everything."

"That is so cool!"

"I am glad you find that interesting."

"You are really smart."

"Thanks. May I continue?" Rin nodded. "The Lord of Water basically raped my mom and I was born. She lived in Assiah so I was raised there. I spend a few months in Hell with my father."

"I thought Satin lived in Hell?"

"He inhabits most of Hell. There are five sections to Hell. The first four are for the demon Lords. They size of their space is based on their power. The fifth space is what you visited. It is a neutral area where all demons of all elements can visit to communicate. Satin, being the most powerful Lord, governs this section as well."

"Wait, how did you know I visited Hell?"

"I saw you eating in a restaurant. When you smiled the night before, I remembered you."

"Oh okay. So why do you want to be an exorcist?"

"To overpower the element of fire."

"What?"

"You have to be smart enough to know that water puts fire out. If that's the case, why is fire stronger than water? I want to fix that. I am going to kill every fire demon I see. I figured becoming an exorcist would help that." Ao smiled at Rin.

"You want destroy a whole element? I thought you said that would destroy the world!"

"I won't kill everybody. As long as I live a few demon kings and powerful demons then the element will survive."

Rin couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'Does she even realize that _I_ am a fire demon?'_

"Hey, promise me you won't tell anyone that I am a demon? Not even Mr. Okumura. Okay?"

"Yeah, I promise. No one else knows I am one except Yukio, of course. Don't tell him you know, thought."

"Deal."

"Hello! I'm home!" Yukio called.

"In the kitchen!" Rin yelled back.

"Hello, Ao. I didn't know you were here." Yuki shot Rin a suspicious look. "May I speak with you in our room? Now!"

...

Yukio slammed the door shut and threw Rin against the door. "Why the hell is Ao here!" Yukio screamed at Rin. Rin was sure everyone within a two mile radius could hear him.

"Well she showed up and brought food so I cooked it for her."

"Are you positive that's all that happened?"

"Of course! What do you _think_ happened?"

"Nothing," Yukio adjusted his glasses. "I'm sorry I yelled." Yukio pushed Rin gently to the side and calmly walked downstairs.

*downstairs*

"My apologies, Ao. There was a matter that needed to be discussed between my brother and I." Yukio said.

"No its fine. I really should be going," Ao stood from the table, grabbed her things, and headed for the door. She passed Rin on her way out. She waved.

_'This will be interesting.'_

* * *

I obviously made up the parts about the four elemental Lords. I hope you all didn't think it was weird. I really wanted her to have some cool power and I figured that was a cool way.

I think I am going to wait until the story gets a few reviews before I continue, so

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5: Class Projects

That morning Ao woke up overly happy. Why was she happy? She got to see her favorite demon at school. She quickly got dressed, opened the Cram School door with her magic key, and ran to her classroom. She was the last to get there, besides the teacher.

"Hello Rin," Ao said as she sat at the desk behind Rin.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just really happy."

"Why?"

"Last night! I am still so happy about it!" Ao said a little louder than what was needed. Everyone turned to look at them. Conveniently, Yukio walked in as she said that.

"Rin?" Yukio said, slightly annoyed, "What is she talking about?"

"Uh," Rin spat out. He and Ao were blushing madly, realizing why there was confusion.

"You see," Ao explained, "my mom always made me this really good dish. She died a few years ago, and I can't cook, so I went all this time without it. I decided to buy the ingredients for it and Rin was nice enough to cook it for me!"

Ao realized no one believed her, but they seemed content with the answers.

"Your mom didn't really die, right?" Rin asked. Ao shook her head "no" as she walked back to her seat.

...

At lunch time, Ao ate with Rin, Shiemi, and Izumo. Yukio taught a class that period, and Bon refused to sit by Rin. Shima and Konekomaru sat with Bon. Rin had brought in the leftovers from the food Ao brought, so they both ate that. Rin and Ao tried as hard as they could to talk to each other, but couldn't find anything to say. They surely didn't want to ask their demon-related questions, like they really wanted to, if front of Shiemi and Izumo. Shiemi mostly talked so there was no awkward silences.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Izumo announced. "Will you come with me, Shiemi? I don't want to go alone." Shiemi nodded and followed her.

*Shiemi and Izumo*

"Does something seem different to you about them?" Izumo asked on their way to the bathroom.

"Not really."

"You sure? It seems like they are best friends now. That doesn't happen in one night."

"I guess you're right. And did you see how close they were sitting?"

"Shiemi, they were about a foot apart. Are you jealous?" Shiemi blushed, but didn't answer.

*Rin and Ao*

"Yes were alone now," Rin said cheerfully. Ao laughed.

"I am guessing you have something to say?"

"Yeah. So I was thinking. You said none of the Elemental Lords can give their powers up, right?"

"Except Satan, yes."

"You also said you got your fathers powers."

"I did."

"I don't understand that."

"My dad was the best-of-the-best. When he seduced my mom, in a split second, he realized Satan may kill him someday. He then did something and gave me some of his powers. That's why he is weaker now. Like I said, water should be better than fire. It once was."

"Interesting. What did he do to give you your powers?"

"I have no clue. He did something during, well, you know." Rin and Ao saw the girls coming back and instantly stopped talking. Izumo gave Shiemi a "told you they are up to something" look.

Everyone ate in silence, threw away their trash, then headed back to class.

...

"Alright class," Yukio started teaching. "I am going to assign you groups for a project. We will be moving onto the next section in demons. We will be learning about demon behaviors. When I say behaviors, I mean relating to a battle." Yukio looked at Rin for the last part of what he said so he understood that he should pay extra attention to this section. "Now I have groups picked out for you. I was thinking last night that I should pair the best and worst student together. So Rin, I was going to put you with Bon, since he is the best student." Everyone laughed that Yukio singled Rin out as the worst. "But then I realized, 'Bon and Rin would kill each other'." More laughter filled the room. "So, I have paired you with Shima, the third best. I didn't want Ao's grade to be punished from your stupidity. Ao will be paired with Bon. Now I expect great things from my top-two. The rest of the groups were selected at random. Izumo, you are with Konekomaru. Yamada, you are with Nemu. Shiemi, I am sorry to say, but you will be alone for this project. I will help you if you need it, since you are alone. I will be passing out the details at the end of class today. For now, I will be showing you a short video on everything we have covered so far." Everyone cheered about the video.

_'Dammit,'_ Rin thought, _'Why couldn't Ao and I been paired together? Oh right. Yukio doesn't know she is a demon. I really hate keeping that from him. I just want to tell people! I met someone just like me and I can't even tell people!'_

...

Later that night, Rin and Shima met at the park to review the project.

"Alright," Shima started, "it says here the we have to present something about demons. He says we can do a poster, video, report, etc. It can be about anything! That's awesome! We can only pick one topic, though."

"How about demon emotions," Rin mocked. He was just really pissed about his group member. He wasn't really asking either.

"That's a great idea!" Shima announced. "We have to make it about a battle. We could video-tape a battle and do commentary on what they might be thinking. We would be able to skip class so we can observe it too! Its right here on the bottom. 'Find your information any way you can. Primary resources would be best. Skip school if you must: this chapter is very important.'" Shima was smiling and cheering.

"We can record our own missions!" Rin jumped onto the bench we has sitting on. _'I can put my own feeling up there, but act as if its my own!'_ Rin thought. "I will talk to Mephisto about special missions later tonight" Rin told Shima.

"Alright. I think this meeting is over. I will ask my mom to ship my video camera up from home."

Shima and Rin parted ways.

...

Ao was busy doing her homework when she heard a knock on her door. She ran over and opened it.

"Bon?" She asked confused.

"I'm sorry to show up like this," Bon apologized. "I was doing my homework when I came across the project paper. I thought about it and realized I didn't have your number or anything so there was no way to contact you about the project. I asked Izumo and she said this was your dorm."

"Oh. Do you want to come in?" Ao nervously shoved her tail deeper down her baggy sweatpants.

"Sure." Bon walked in and sat at the extra desk. "So you have your own room?"

"Yeah. It seems lonely at times, but I guess I am used to being alone anyways." Ao laughed to herself.

_'She must have it_ rough,' Bon thought, _'She is new at this school, all alone, and was alone all her life.'_

"So what do you want to do the project on?" Ao interrupted his thoughts.

"I figured you would have an idea," Bon looked away from her.

"I think we should do something dangerous!"

"What?!" Bon threw his hands up, obviously confused.

"We should do something that involves us going to Hell!"

"Are you insane! We can't do that!"

"Of course we can."

"Don't you have to be a demon to enter Hell?"

"Not the fifth area. That is the 'public' area. Humans enter all the time."

"How do you know that?"

"I researched Hell a lot when I was younger." She wasn't lying. She wanted to know more about herself. She figured researching demons and where she came from would be a good place to start.

"Okay so what would we research?"

"Oh! We could do their daily lives! If we go to Hell, we can see them in their natural environments. I don't mean demons like we fight. I mean demons that are more evolved. They kind of look like people. I have seen pictures in books. They kind of look like R-" So stopped herself before she said "Rin".

"What do they look like? You started saying something."

"NO I DIDN'T!" She yelled.

"Okay? That's a good idea. I will go run it by Mr. Pheles tomorrow. Its getting late. I should get home."

They said there goodbyes, and Bon walked home.

...

"Rin, can I talk to you?" Ao had walked over to Rin and Yukio eating and asked.

"Uh sure," Rin looked at Yukio, almost asking him for permission. Yukio nodded and Rin followed Ao.

"What's up?" Rin asked when they were alone.

"So, umm, what are you doing for your project?"

"We are doing demon emotions in battles. You?"

"We are going to do their lifestyles. The ones like you. You know, that are like people. I am a demon king. Well, queen so I wouldn't count myself. We are going to Hell to observe them. I asked Mr. Pheles and he said we could as long as you came. I guess he knows you are a demon. He wanted us to be safe."

"Yeah he knows. Yukio does too."

"Really?"

"I don't see how I could hide that from him."

"True. Anyways we are leaving tonight. Bon isn't too happy about it."

"How are you going to get him through the gate? You need to be a demon."

"Mr. Pheles gave us both necklaces that make you look like a demon and it allows you to pass."

"Why did he give you one?"

"He doesn't know. I bought one that looks like it so he doesn't notice."

"Nice. I've been wondering, what holds back your powers? I have this sword, but my teeth and ears are still kind of pointy. Yours aren't like that."

"I have this bracelet to change my appearance. I will take it off when we go to Hell. Bon will look like that two. Oh that reminds me. He gave you one. He said you can't draw your sword. What happens when you draw it?"

"Oh," Rin didn't want to tell her he has Satan's power since she will probably hate him. "if I have it drawn it is a threat. I use it like a normal sword in battle," he lied.

"Oh okay. Oh and my powers are fairly easy to control. I mean how hard is it to not pick up and freeze water? I guess I needed some practice to not randomly produce it."

"Hey I better get back to Yukio. See you around." Rin waved and jogged back to Yukio.

* * *

I know I said I wouldn't post until I got reviews, but I can't help it! I just have so many ideas for this story! I guess everyone reading the story is enough for now.

So the next chapter will have there trip to Hell.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Water Realm

I guessing you guys like this story. If you don't, please tell me!

* * *

Rin woke up extra early so he could get ready to visit Hell again. He got dressed, put the necklace on, ate a quick breakfast, then headed outside the school's protective barrier.

"Hey guys," Rin waved. Realizing he was the last one there, he ran up to them so he didn't keep them waiting longer.

"Oh Rin! I am so glad you decided to go with them!" Mephisto cheered.

"I don't see why we need him," Bon said.

"Well I'm coming anyways!" Rin yelled back.

"Alright, alright. Does everyone have there necklaces on?" Mephisto asked, changing the subject. They all nodded and Mephisto opened a door to Hell. If he used the Gate, Bon and Ao would find out he was a demon. Mephisto shoved them in, gave Bon the key, and shut the door.

Bon felt like he was being ripped to shreds. Since only demons were meant to go to Hell, it hurt any human who went. Rin and Ao, however, had no problem.

"What's taking Bon so long?" Rin asked Ao. They had landed a few minutes ago.

"It takes longer for a human." Just then Bon landed beside Rin. He was screaming in pain.

After a minute or so of Bon's pain, he asked, "Why aren't you guys in pain?"

Ao and Rin looked at each other shock. They didn't realized it hurt humans to enter Hell.

"Maybe your just weak," Rin teased. Ao hit Rin and laughed.

Bon jumped about and tried to hit Rin, but he fell back on the ground in pain.

"I got'm," Ao said. She walked over and picked Bon up like a baby.

"Ao! You're really strong!" Rin yelled in amazement.

"Do you expect the child of one of the strongest demons to be weak?" Ao whispered in his ear.

_'But _I'm_ not that_ strong!' Rin thought, _'I need to start lifting.'_

"You don't have to carry me, Ao," Bon said sheepishly. Bon was blushing madly at the thought of the little Ao carry Bon. He wasn't exactly light.

"No problem!"

...

"We should stop and eat somewhere. It can help us with our project too," Ao suggested.

"We already know what they eat though," Bon said. He was now standing. His body still hurt a little, but he wouldn't admit it.

"You know what people tell you they eat. Don't you want your own opinion on the food? C'mon Bon! We have to soak up the culture!" Ao looked at Rin and he nodded in approval.

"Fine," Bon admitted defeat. "We are eating here though." Bon pointed to the restaurant in front of them.

"No!" Ao and Rin shouted in unison.

"Geez, guys. What's wrong with this place."

Rin thought about the cute waitress he saw. If she was working, he definitely didn't want to risk her remembering him. Ao blushed at the thought of when she first saw Rin; it was at that restaurant.

Bon dragged them inside anyways. "Hello, three?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Bon answered politely. The waitress gave him a weird look at sat them down. She gave them three menus and three shots of blood.

"Did you see the look she gave me?" Bon asked when the waitress was gone.

"Demons have no respect, asshole," Ao said coldly. Rin and Bon looked at her shocked that she would say such a thing. "You have to say things like that," she added.

"What the hell is this?" Bon asked, freaked-out about the blood.

Ao drank hers. "What?" She asked, blood running down her lip. Rin threw a napkin at her face. "Soaking up the culture?,"

"Here," Bon handed his over. Rin drank his.

"That's actually really good!" Rin said happily. "I have to use the bathroom." Rin got up and walked to the bathroom.

*at the table*

Ao looked over the menu. "Are you going to order something? Not everything is weird." Ao remembered eating all this food. Oh how she missed it.

"Have you two decided what to order?" The waitress asked, eyeing Bon.

"Yes, I will have the fried robin feet and a glass of snake venom. My friend will have the grilled intestines and the same to drink." Ao smiled and handed the menu over.

"I guess I will get the bat soup and a glass of water." Bon handed the menu over as well. The waitress passed Rin when he was heading back to the table. She grabbed him by the shirt and whispered, "I remember you. Not every day a sexy demon like yourself comes here," in his ear.

Rin walked back in shock. "S-so did you order?" Rin couldn't believe the hot waitress remembered him and thought he was sexy.

"She is crazy! She ordered you grilled intestines and snake venom!" Bon said as loud as he could without drawing attention to them.

A few minutes later, the food was brought to the table. The waitress winked at Rin. Ao grabbed his arm protectively and hissed silently. The waitress scoffed and stormed off.

Bon looked at them weirdly and turned his attention to this food. He cautiously tried it.

Rin and Ao enjoyed the food while Bon hated it.

"I think we should change our topic for the report," Bon admitted. "I don't want to do anything else. This food is awful! Why don't we do something on the five realms of Hell. We can visit each realm."

"Sure!" Ao smiled. _'Oh god! I hope no one recognizes me when we get to the water realm!'_

They paid their bill and left the cafe.

...

The wrote notes on the neutral realm, the rock realm, and the air realm. Ao already knew a lot about them, so they didn't have to stay long at each realm. Then, they headed to the water realm.

"I think I know enough about the water realm. Do we have to visit it?" Ao asked nervously.

"You knew about the others too." Bon pointed out.

Ao took the notebook Rin was carrying and wrote "where do u hide ur tail". He pointed to his pants. Ao smiled and tackled Rin to the ground. She took his hoodie off. She stood up and it on.

Bon and Rin were very confused. Rin realized that she didn't want to be recognized, but Bon was REALLY confused.

Rin pulled another hoodie from his bag. He needed to make sure no one recognized him either.

"Alright, let's go!" Ao cheered. They all walked in.

Rin saw that she was still really nervous and grabbed her. She screamed from fear, but no one could hear her. Rin had pulled her into a hug and shoved her face into a chest to muffle her scream. When she stopped, he pulled her away, but kept her in a hug.

"It's okay. I won't let anyone see your face," Rin whispered in her ear. Bon was too amazed at his surroundings to notice the two demons' moment.

Thousands of fountains surrounded them. As they walked past them, they all flared higher.

"They're motion censored," Bon said as if it was the coolest thing ever.

"No they aren't," Ao said softly so only Rin heard. "They react to demons who live here."

The ground was paved with ice and diamonds. Large castles were placed so if you looked down from the sky, you would see a snowflake made with castles. It was lightly snowing, but no one was cold. There wasn't a cloud in site.

"Can we move here!" Rin shouted. If the water realm was this amazing, he couldn't imagine what the fire realm would bring. He noticed the realms were decorated according to the Lord's power that owns it.

Bells started ringing. Everyone turned to look at the largest castle. It was painted a brilliant blue. On the top stood two people. One had a very large crown and was wearing white fur. He looked very kind, for a demon. The other demon looked really handsome. Rin figured any girl would fall for his looks.

"My people!" The man wearing fur shouted, "I am please to see you are all doing well!"

Everyone cheered.

"Who is that?" Rin asked.

"That's my dad," Ao replied quietly.

"He is? How is the other guy?"

"That's Yuki. He is the other demon king."

"Is he related to you?"

"Nope. He is just a random demon that is really powerful. If a demon Lord has a child they have to inherit the powers of that Lord. Remember I said a lot of them aren't powerful enough to do that."

"Oh. Does he do this every day?"

"He is a very kind demon. I have never met anyone like him. He cares about his people and never sent demons into Assiah when he was the strongest. Only the strongest can send them. I guess you can say that is a perk of being on top."

"Wow," Rin was amazed by this. "What is he doing?" Rin saw Yuki and the Lord walking down from the castle.

"He always walks around and talks to his demons. Oh shit. He's coming this way. We have to go." Rin grabbed Bon's arm and dragged him towards the gate.

"What the hell?" Bon yelled, trying to make Rin let go of him.

"We should be going."

"Why?"

"We don't want to stay too long. They might notice us."

They ran out the door. As they were running, Ao's hood fell down.

"That hair. It's Ao!" Yuki left the Lord's side and ran towards her. "Ao!" he called.

Ao turned around and screamed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7: Yukio Steps In

"Ao!" Yuki called.

Ao screamed.

"Bon hurry! Open a door to Assiah! NOW!" Bon fumbled with the keys. He opened the door and jumped in. Rin pushed Ao in. Rin grabbed onto the door so he could shut it when he ran in. Instead, Yuki grabbed him, Rin slamming the door shut.

"Rin!" Ao screamed. "Open the door!"

"I can't!"

"Why the hell not!"

"The key is meant to disappear once it enters Assiah again! Mephisto couldn't have us running around with a REAL key to Hell!"

Ao slid down the wall and started crying while Bon ran to Mephisto's office.

Bon slammed the door open. "Mr. Pheles!"

"Oh hello Bon. Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Rin's trapped in Hell! He's been captured by the demon king of the Water Realm!"

"Oh dear. Well here's another key." Mephisto tossed Bon the key.

Bon ran out.

"Ao! I got the key!"

"Well open the door!" Bon opened the door and they ran in.

"Where are we?"

"We are at the south section. He's at the west. Run!" They ran as fast as they could.

They ran through crowds of demons.

"Rin!" Ao yelled as she caught up to him.

"Get off me you bastard!" Rin was struggling against Yuki's grip.

"Not until you tell me what you did to Ao!"

"Let go of him!" Ao screamed as she pulled Yuki away from Rin. "Don't you dare touch him!" Ao ran up to Yuki and started hitting his chest.

"Ao!" Yuki hugged her.

"Let go of me!"

"What's wrong?" Ao ran over to Rin and hid behind him, grabbing his waist.

"Hey guys! Are you alright?" Bon said, catching his breath. Ao could put ice under her feet to make her run very fast. Bon had no chance at keeping up.

"Get over here Bon," Rin said.

"Who is this loser?" Bon asked, mocking Yuki.

"Do you realize who you are stealing!" Yuki barked at them.

"We are stealing our friend! That's who!" Rin walked over to Yuki. "Do you know who YOU are trying to steal!"

Ao knew where this was heading so she opened the nearest door and pushed Bon threw.

"Hey what's the big-" Ao slammed the door.

"I'm sorry. You can't know yet," Ao said to Bon who couldn't hear her.

"Rin." Rin stopped attempting to hurt Yuki and looked up. "Go home." She tossed him the key.

"Are you crazy! I'm not leaving you here!"

"They found me. There's no hiding that. I've been hiding from my destiny too long." Ao started crying

"See what you did? You _human_." Yuki spat out. He walked over and put his arm around Ao.

_'All my life,'_ Rin thought, _'I just wanted someone to think I'm normal. They all called me a demon. The scum of the Earth. But now, I am thought to be a human. Why am I so upset? I should be happy. I am finally considered normal. Why am I so angry. Isn't this what I wanted?'_

"I don't get it," Rin said aloud.

"Don't get what? Do you not understand how I knew you were a human? You are obviously wearing jewelry to make you look like a demon. I can tell Ao's is fake."

"NO!" Rin growled. Ao gasped. She had never seen Rin this upset. "Why is it that I am finally considered a human, but I am so angry!" Rin could feel his body heating up. "WHY!" Rin shouted as released his flames.

"He's a demon!" Yuki yelled. "He's with Satan!"

"YOU GIVE HER BACK TO ME! NOW!"

"Rin!" Ao started crying more.

Rin snapped-out-of-it and his flames stopped.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you tell me you were Satan's child!"

"I-I-"

"Just go home!" Ao ran back towards the castle.

"You heard her," Yuki sneered. "She hates you now. I don't blame her. How can anyone love the son of Satan?" Yuki ran after Ao.

Rin collapsed to the ground in tears.

"Rin!"

"Yukio?"

"Rin are you alright?" Yukio ran up to Rin. "Mephisto sent me to get you. What happened?" Rin couldn't stop crying long enough to answer. "Ugh. What am I going to do with you?" Yuki joked. He lifted Rin up to his feet. He dragged Rin back through the door and shut it.

...

_Why didn't you tell me? _

_She hates you._

_Just go home!_

_How can anyone love the son of Satan?_

_Why didn't you tell me!_

_She. Hates. You._

_I don't blame her._

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_No one can love the son of Satan._

_SHE HATES YOU!_

"Ahhhh!" Rin sat up screaming.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Yukio was instantly at Rin's side.

"Where's Ao!"

"I don't know. Where would she be?"

"She was in Hell."

"Never mind that. Why were you screaming?"

"Bad dream."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter." Rin threw his blanket on Yukio's head. He walked out of the room, slamming the door.

Rin stomped down the hall of the Cram School. He wouldn't look at anyone.

"Good morning, Rin!" Shiemi said cheerfully while smiling. "How are you today?"

"Leave me alone," Rin said coldly.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Izumo stepped in front of Rin. "You can't talk to her like that just because your pissed about something stupid!"

Rin walked around her.

"Hey get back here!" Izumo ran after Rin.

He walked up to the classroom and slammed the door in her face. She opened it angrily. Her face was red from the door hitting her.

Rin payed no attention to her and walked to his seat. Instead of sitting in his normal seat in the front, he sat in the far back corner. He put his head down on the desk.

"...and then he slammed the door in my face!" Izumo yelled to Bon.

"Hey Rin! What the hell happened! You guys just pushed me back into Assiah!" Bon yelled. "Hey where is Ao?" Bon changed his tone.

"You want to know where she is!" Rin stood up and slammed his hands on his desk. "She fucking stayed there!" Rin put his head back on the table and sobbed quietly to himself.

Everyone stared at Rin in sympathy and disbelief. "She stayed there?" Everyone was very confused.

"Hello, class," Yukio said as he walked into the room. He say everyone in the back of the classroom. "What's going on?" Everyone turned around, then Yukio saw Rin. He had is head down on the desk and Yukio knew he was crying. "Everyone back to your seats," Yukio ordered. They all did as they were told.

"Rin, what's wrong? You need to tell me!" Yukio yelled the second part. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"His girlfriend hates his guts," Bon mocked.

"What?" Yukio walked over to Rin. "Tell me what happened." Bon would have bet money that Yukio's eyes glowed red for a minute. Bon started walking out of the classroom. He wouldn't tell the story in front of Rin.

...

"So they just kicked you through the door?" Yukio was surprised.

"Pretty much."

"So we will only know the rest of the story if Rin or Ao tells us?"

"Yep."

"Rin won't tell us anything." Yukio thought for a moment. "Where did you see Ao last?"

"In the west gate of the Water Realm." Yukio started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To Hell, obviously."

"What?!"

"I won't let my brother be this upset when there was something I could have done. Bon, I want you to go tell Mephisto to find a teacher for you guys until I come back. I don't know how long I will be."

"I am coming!"

"No! I am going on my own." Yukio opened a door to Hell and left Bon behind. Bon ran to Mephisto, like instructed.

...

Yukio stepped through the door into the Water Realm. Yukio looked around. He hadn't look at his surroundings when he got Rin. He was amazed. Everything was made of ice, water, and diamond. He saw a large blue castle in the center, so he headed there. He noticed that everyone looked like a demon, but he didn't. He pulled his special ring out of his bag. (The ring worked the same way as Bon's necklace had.)

Yukio heard a bell. He saw everyone looking at the blue castle. He saw three people step onto the balcony. The man in the center was wearing a brilliant fur coat. The man standing beside him looked about seventeen. He couldn't see the other person very well.

When they reached the edge of the balcony, he could see the three clearly.

"It's Ao," Yukio said to himself. She was wearing a white dress. Her blue hair was blowing in the wind.

"My people!" the man in the middle shouted, "our beautiful queen has returned!" Everyone cheered.

"That must be the Lord of Water. And Ao is his daughter? That means she's a demon! Rin must have known. He must have found out the night she came over and they made dinner. That would explain their new-found friendship the next day. So that has to mean she knew about him. Did she know he is Satan's child? She might not have. If someone attacked her, he might have released his flames. That could be a reason for her running off." Yukio was proud of himself for making such a discover on his own.

The Lord made ice stairs and the three walked down them. Yukio ran over to them. The three split up to talk to their people. Yukio walked up behind her, grabbed her arms and her mouth, then dragged her away from everyone.

When they were alone, he let her go. She was gasping for air.

"Mr. Okumura?" She asked.

"Yes. I need to know what happened!"

"What do you mean?"

"You, Rin, and Bon were here. You sent Bon back to Assiah. I came a few minutes later to get Rin. When I got here, you were gone. I didn't even know you came. I need to know what happened between Bon leaving and me coming."

"Oh you mean that asshole Rin?" She turned around and crossed her arm. "I have nothing to say to him or about him."

"Please. Tell me what happened." Yukio grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. He looked straight into her eyes. "Rin is back in Assiah depressed out of him mind. He wakes up screaming and crying. He won't pay attention in class. Well, he never did, but he is less than before. He won't talk to anyone. He sits far away from people with his head down. Something happened! Please tell me so I can help him!" Yukio sat on the ground. "He won't tell me anything!" He put his hands over his face. "I just want to help my brother."

"I'll tell you," Ao said as she sat down in front of him.

...

"...I got mad and ran away," Ao was finishing the story. "He never told me he was the son of Satan. All he told me was that he was a demon. I thought he was a normal demon, not royalty."

Yukio was thinking about everything she said. She told him everything that happened between them since the moment they met.

"He didn't want to hide it from you. I can promise you that. No one knows about him except a few people. Just the fact that he let you know that he is a demon says something. I do understand why he wouldn't tell you after you told him you hate fire demons. I personally wouldn't have kept it, but I know he would have. That is just who he is."

"I feel so bad. I had no idea." Ao never considered his side of the story.

"Will you come back?"

"I don't think he will forgive me for what I said."

"I think he just might." Yukio stood up, holding out his hand to help Ao up. She took his hand and stood up.

"Let's go. I would never admit it to him, but I miss him like crazy." Ao blushed slightly.

"What do we have here?" Ao snapped her head up.

"Yuki!" Yukio turned around.

"You're the demon king," Yukio stated. He put his hands on his gun holsters, preparing for a fight.

"I don't think you are taking her anywhere," Yuki said.

Suddenly, a black hand scooped Ao up and tossed her over to Yuki. "I'll be taking Ao now." Yuki made a platform below them. He flew away on it.

"Ao!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8: Don't Touch Him!

Thanks for reading my story up until now!

* * *

"Ao!" Yukio ran after her and the demon king. He knew he would never catch up to him, so he opened the nearest door and ran back to his classroom.

He slammed the door open. Mephisto was teaching.

"Oh hello, Mr. Okumura. That was fast," Mephisto said to Yukio.

"Rin! Get your ass over here!" Rin pulled his head up lazily. "The demon king has Ao!"

"What?" Rin half asked, half yelled. He ran up to Yukio, tripping over his chair in the process. Yukio closed the classroom door and used it to open the door to Hell. He and Rin ran through.

"Where is she!" Rin yelled at no one in particular.

"I think she went to the castle," Yukio replied. "Wait, Rin," Rin turned to look at Yukio. He threw Rin his sword. Rin nodded thanks and headed towards the castle.

Rin ran as fast as his feet could take him. He only had one thing in mind: save Ao. He got to the huge castle and tried to open the door. He kicked and punched the door as hard as he could. He really didn't want to, but he finally burnt it down.

"Ao!" Rin screamed as he ran through. He was hoping she would hear him. He screamed her name over and over as he searched the castle.

"Wait," Rin suddenly stopped. "Why is it that no one is here? You would think someone would be here." Rin kicked the wall beside him. Ice shattered around him. "So they used an illusion of ice?"

As soon as he broke the ice, hundreds of guards surrounded him.

"He figured it out!"

"Get him!"

"Attack!"

"Don't let him pass!"

Rin jumped into the air and let a few dozen of the guards hit each other with their own swords. He landed on the ground a few feet behind them all.

"He's over there!" They turned and ran towards Rin.

"Rin, get going!" Yukio yelled, "I got this!" Yukio caught up to Rin and started shooting the guards with tranquilizers. He didn't want to actually injure the guards.

Rin ran up the stairs. In all the movies, they found the hostage at the top of the castle. Rin ran for what seemed like hours.

"Those guards are stupid," Rin said aloud, "why would they all attack at once? Did they even consider multiple intruders?"

Rin ran some more, and finally reached the top. There, sure enough, he found Ao and Yuki. Ao was tied and set on the ground beside the demon king. She had a piece of cloth in her mouth, stopping her cries and screams. Her face lit up when she saw Rin.

"Rmhimn!" She tried yelling.

"So Satan shows his face," Yuki teased him.

"Shut the hell up!" Rin yelled. "Don't you dare compare me to that bastard!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Yuki crossed his arms. Rin lunged at him.

Yuki quickly made a barrier using his power. "What?" Rin stopped, confused by the barrier before him.

"Didn't I already explain it once! I control matter! I use the darkness in people to make black matter. Since you're upset AND a demon, I am quite powerful right now." Yuki laughed evilly to himself.

"I won't lose to the likes of you!" Rin jumped at him again. Yuki made another barrier, but Rin was too fast. He drew his sword and sliced through the barrier seconds before it became too strong to cut.

"What?!"

"I told you! I will not lose!" Rin cut off Yuki's hands.

"AHHHHHH!" Yuki screamed bloody murder, blood running out of his arms. Rin took the opportunity run his sword threw Yuki, his flames consuming them both.

When Rin put his sword away, he was standing in a pile of ashes.

"Rin, you saved me," Ao said after Rin untied her. She hugged Rin and cried. She cried, and cried, and cried. She didn't know she could cry that much. "I am so sorry," she whispered when she finally pulled away from him. "I overreacted. I understand why you didn't tell me."

"No, it's fine. Just promise me you will come home." Rin grabbed her into another hug.

"Rin! Ao!" Yukio ran up to them. They both turned just in time to watch him trip over Yuki's ashes. He fell to the ground with a thud, thin smoke surrounded him from the ashes mixing with the air.

Rin and Ao burst out laughing. Yukio started laughing too. Ao ran over and grabbed Yukio's hand. She pulled him up and embraced the twins in one swift motion. They laughed some more.

"What happened to my beautiful terrace! It is covered in soot!" The three turned to see the man in the thick fur coat.

"Father!" Ao gasped.

"Well isn't this touching?" He looked from Ao to Yukio. He studied him for a moment, then his eyes moved to Rin. He looked at him a moment, then his eyes widened. "And what do you think YOU are doing here?" The Lord pointed to Rin.

Ao jumped in front of Rin with her arms out. "Don't lay a finger on him," she growled.

"Taking a liking to this scum?" He said, quite amused.

"That is so cool!" Everyone gasped in surprise. Rin had moved in front of the Water Lord and was petting his coat! "This has to be the coolest coat I have ever seen!" Rin cheered.

"Fool!" Rin was slapped by the Lord. Rin flew across the ground, his body scrapping on the ground. He hit the walls of the terrace with a bang.

"Idiot," Yukio mumbled to himself, "could he be more oblivious?"

"Rin!" Ao ran over to him. "Rin, Rin, wake up!" She was crying. "He won't wake up!" Her head dropped onto his chest.

"Ao! Stop wasting your time with that weakling! He can't even take a little punch!" Ao stood up. Water shot up from all angles, starting at her feet.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" Ao screamed as she ran towards her father, a blade made of ice in her hand.

* * *

I hope you all weren't bothered with the fact that Rin was slightly ooc when he was looking for Ao. I made him really smart and thoughtful on purpose! I just wanted to show how determined Rin can be when he was working towards something he cared about, which is definitely one of his best qualities I picked out when watching the show.

Anyways,

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: It's My Fault

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" Ao screamed as she ran towards her father, a blade of ice in her hand. She stabbed the blade at him repeatedly. He dodged every one.

"Honestly, Ao. Why do you care so much about him? Would you really take on an Elemental Lord? Your own father? Just for this scum?"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Ao stabbed him in his hand.

"Nice shot. You are getting pretty good with your powers. But, you will never be able to defeat me!" he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. She got right back up and formed a sword of ice.

"You don't know a thing about me." Ao started streaking again. She brought her foot up and kicked him in his side. Ice exploded from her foot. Blood shot from him side. Then, she punched him in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. She caught up with him before he hit the wall behind him and slammed her foot in his face, slamming his body against the ground. He shattered into thousands of ice appeared behind her and grabbed her shoulders. "A clone," she said.

"Why do you fight?" He whispered in her ear.

"To protect,"

She drove her elbow into his stomach.

"the ones,"

She flipped around and put both feet on his chest.

"I LOVE!"

She bent backwards, arching her back, sending her feet crashing into her father's jaw. He flew into the air. Ao made a whip of water, grabbing his foot. She slammed him onto the ground. She walked towards him slowly, a large ice-hammer in her hand. "YOU WANT TO QUESTION ANYTHING I DO AGAIN!" She jumped into the air and slammed her hammer into his face. She covered her body in ice, weighing her down. She pushed him through the terrace. They fell to the ground barely missing a few innocent demons.

Ao stood up and dusted herself off. "And I didn't even take off my bracelet, exposing my true power. Consider yourself lucking." She formed a platform below her, shooting herself up to the terrace. Yukio sat their speechless. Ao smirked and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"Were you impressed?"

"I wouldn't say impressed..." his voice trailed off.

"You sure look it." She laughed to herself softly. "Thank you."

Yukio looked up at her. "For what?"

"If you didn't convince Rin to come and help me, who knows what would have happened."

"Wait a minute!" Yukio stood up and pointed at her. "How the hell was that Yuki guy able to capture you when you had that amount of power!"

"Good point. I honestly don't know where that power came from. I have only ever been able to control a little bit of water. I was never able to control ice or make anything out of it. I have never even been able to bring ice or water out of thin air. I don't know what happened."

"mmh," Rin moaned as he rolled over.

"Rin!" Ao ran over to him. "Are you alright!" She knelt down beside him. "Don't try to stand," she said softly as she pushed him back down.

"Mmh, did I miss anything?" Yukio and Ao exchanged glances.

"Uh, not really," Yukio said laughing.

"God my head hurts!" Ao laughed. She ripped a piece of her shirt and rapped it around a piece of ice she made. "Here." she put the ice on his head. "This should help."

"Thanks." They just smiled at each other for minute.

"Don't you think we should be getting back soon?" Yukio said, interrupting their moment.

"We should," Rin said as he stood up. As soon as he got to his feet, he fell down again. "What the hell!" Rin yelled as he looked at his leg.

"I don't think it is suppose to bend that way!" Ao screamed, pointed at Rin's leg.

"Dammit! I really hate that bastard," Rin mumbled to himself. Ao laughed and picked Rin up. "Hey what are you-"

"Shut up and let me carry you! You can't walk." Ao interrupted. She picked him up like a baby, like she had Bon. Rin blushed and looked away from her. Yukio laughed and opened the nearest door.

...

Yukio and Ao, carrying Rin, walked to their classroom. When they opened the door, everyone laughed.

Yukio's shirt was ripped to shreds from the guard's swords jabbing him. His pants were in fairly decent shape. The guys blushed when they saw Ao. Her was soaked, thanks to her ice and water. Her hair was a mess. Her skirt was in shreds, revealing her underwear. her shirt was nonexistent. In her arms was Rin. Rin was covered in blood, ash, and bruises. His shirt was taken off by Ao, who figured it would be easier to ice his muscles if his shirt was off. His pants were burnt pretty bad but was still in fair shape. On top of all that, Rin's leg was facing the wrong way and his arms were flopping from being crushed.

The three looked at themselves and blushed madly.

"I see you all made it back in one piece," Mephisto said. "I will take Rin." Mephisto grabbed Rin and threw him over his shoulder. Rin yelled in pain. "Ao you can come too. I have to speak with you. Yukio, go change and teach your class."

Yukio grabbed his spare clothing from a drawer in his desk and headed to another room to change, while Ao followed Mephisto to another room. They ended up entering the room across the hall from their classroom.

"Please sit at one of the front tables," Mephisto said as he laid Rin down on the empty teacher's desk in the empty classroom. "I would like to know why you stayed in Hell." He grabbed Rin's hand and started rubbing his fingers.

Ao was silent. She didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't want him to know she was a demon.

"Was it because you are a demon?" Ao looked at him with eyes full of shock and fear. "Don't worry, my dear. Your secrets safe with me. I know all about you anyways."

"How did you know!"

"Do you really think one of the demon kings of Satan won't know about the other realms?"

"You're a demon king!"

"But of course." He grasped Rin's wrist and broke it. Rin let out a bloodcurdling scream.

*the room across the hall*

Everyone moved to the center of the room to talk. They were all very confused about the three that returned.

"Do you think they got into a battle?" Izumo asked.

"Rin looked really hurt," Shiemi pointed out.

They all heard a loud scream.

"What was that?" Bon said as he stood up.

"That was Rin!" Yukio said. They all ran to the door across the hall. They saw Rin lying on a table and Mephisto braking his joints.

*in the room*

Mephisto kept breaking all of Rin's bones. Rin screamed over and over again.

"Please stop!" Ao begged in tears.

"I must do this."

_SNAP!_

"Why!"

"Since demons heal at an incredibly fast rate,"

_SNAP!_

"his bones won't heal properly unless they are put back into place."

_SNAP!_

"I see we have an audience!" Mephisto announced as he waved Yukio and his students to enter the room. They awkwardly opened the door and stood at the doorway. "Please,please! Come in! Come in! Sit down!"

_SNAP!_

"What are you doing to Rin!" Shiemi blurted out.

"I am pointing his bones back into place! The cannot heal properly if they are out of place!

_SNAP!_

The last time, Rin didn't scream.

"Oh my, he seemed to have passed out from the pain!" Mephisto said excited.

_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

"There! All done!" Everyone exchanged worried glances. Mephisto pulled out rope and tied Rin to the desk. "We wouldn't want him falling off the desk, now would we? Alright please return to your classes. Ao, you are to stay here and watch Rin. Just make sure he doesn't roll of the desk. If anything strange happens, come get Yukio or myself. Yukio will watch him at night and you will during the day."

"How long will he be out?" Ao asked.

"Who know?" Mephisto walked out of the room, swinging his cane.

"You heard him!" Yukio called. "Get back to class! You my continue working on your projects. Shiemi, you are now working with Izumo, since Rin can no longer continue his project. Bon, you may continue working with Ao in here. Everyone else, get to the room!" Everyone left the room.

"Ao," Yukio started, "please watch him carefully. Don't let anything happen to him."

"Don't worry, I won't." Yukio left the classroom.

"So are you going to fill me in?" Bon asked, sitting beside her. Ao just shook her head. "Alright. I guess we need to rely on books to finish this topic." Bon pulled out his textbooks and notebook.

"No," Ao said so quietly Bon could barely hear her.

"What?" Bon asked.

Ao started crying and hugged Bon. "A-Ao, what are you doing?" Bon was really freaked out. It's not that he didn't like it, he just didn't understand why she was hugging him.

"Oh Bon! It's all my fault Rin got hurt!" Ao kept crying.

"I'm sure its not your fault." Bon hugged her back.

* * *

I have to say that this is my favorite chapter so far! I really hope you all liked it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: Someone Has a Crush

Bon heard that Ao stopped crying. He looked down and saw that she was asleep. He smiled. _'She cried herself to sleep. That's so sad.'_ he thought. He looked outside and saw that it was getting dark.

_knock knock knock_

"Come in," Bon said loud enough for the person to hear him, but not loud enough to wake Ao up.

"Bon?" Yukio was shocked to see Bon was still there. "What are you doing here? And why is Ao sleeping on you?"

"It's a long story. What should I do with her? I don't really want to wake her up. She must be really tired.

"Just take her back to my place." Yukio tossed him the key to the dorm.

"Can I put her in your room? That would be kind of mean to put her in a dorm she isn't familiar with AND an empty room."

"Fine. Put her in my bed. Rin probably never washes his sheets."

"Alright. I'll give the key back tomorrow." Bon picked Ao up and left the room.

Bon carried her to Rin and Yukio's dorm and unlocked the door. He headed up to their room. When he walked in, he could tell who's bed was who's. Yukio's bed was neatly made and had a book on the pillow. Rin's bed, however, didn't even have the blankets on the bed; they blankets were on the floor. He sighed at Rin's organization and set her on Yukio's bed. He picked the book up and set it on Yukio's desk. Bon pulled the blankets over Ao and pulled a chair up. He watched her for a few minutes.

He looked at the desk beside him and found a notepad. He wrote a note to Ao and left to his dorm.

...

Ao woke to the sun in her face. She sat up with a major migraine. "Damn," she mumbled. She looked around her. "Where the hell am I?" She yelled as she sat up. The room looked like hers but had different things in it. She noticed the other bed. She saw two desks with things on them. She looked at the one closet to her and saw her name on a folded piece of paper. She opened it up.

_Ao, _

_You fell asleep in my arms last night when you were watching Rin. When Yukio came in for his shift, I asked him if I could bring you here. I didn't know where your dorm was. I put you in Yukio's bed. I mean, look at Rin's! Anyways I made sure to tell Ukobach to make you breakfast; it should be ready for you when you wake up. _

_Don't forget about your shift watching Rin._

_-Bon_

Ao blushed after reading the note. "I fell asleep in his arms! Oh my god this is so embarrassing! Let's see I remember crying and hugging him saying it was all my fault. Damnit! I fell asleep crying! That's so lame!" Ao looked over at the clock. "Noon!" Ao jumped up and was about to get dressed, but realized she had no clothes there. She ran towards the two dressers. One was neatly closed. The other had drawers half open and clothes were hanging out. _'_

_That'd be pretty hot if I wore Rin's clothes and he woke up today.'_ she thought. She decided to wear Rin's clothes. She pulled on one of his shirts and a pair of pants. She shoved her tail in his pants and looked for a belt. She found one and slipped it on. She had to add a hole though, since the belt was too big. She found a comb on Yukio's desk and combed her hair. She grabbed a rubber band and put her hair up.

She ran downstairs. "What the hell is Ukobach? Oh well." She ran outside. "I don't have a key," she fell on her knees in shame. She stood up and ran to Mephisto's office.

When she got there, she was panting. She opened the door and sat in the nearest chair.

"Ao?" Mephisto asked. "What happened to you!" He laughed.

"Long story. I need a key to the cram school." She was still panting.

"What happened to yours?"

"I never got one."

"Well here you go."

"Thanks." She used his door to enter the school. She ran to the room Rin was in. "Sorry, Yukio. I slept in. I got here as fast as I could," Ao said between breathes.

"Uh hi?"

"Bon!"

"Yukio had to teach class. I told him I would watch Rin for now."

"Oh thanks." She sat at the table beside the one Bon was at.

"What are you wearing?" Bon asked rather concerned.

"Rin's clothes. Some moron left me at his dorm without any clothes, so I had to improvise."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. So how's Rin?"

"He's still out. He hasn't tried to move at all. I saw his mouth move a few times though."

Ao smiled. _'Maybe he's dreaming. I wonder what about.'_ she thought.

"I better get back to class," Bon said as he stood up.

"Wait," Ao grabbed his shirt. "Don't leave me here alone." Bon looked at her face. Her eyes had the sadness he saw the night before. He sighed and sat back down. They sat in silence a while, then decided to work on their project.

"We just need the notes on the fire realm and we will have all the information." Bon said while he pulled out his notebook. Ao told him everything she knew about that realm. "So type of presentation do you want to use?"

"It doesn't really matter," Ao said, her eyes glued on Rin.

"Well we could do-" Bon kept talking but his words didn't seem to reach Ao.

_'I hope you wake up soon,'_ she thought. _'Why are you sleeping so much? You passed out from pain, I know, but you should be up by now. Please be okay.'_

"I have to go to gym now," Bon stood up. Ao waved and he left.

...

Ao had been watching him for a few hours. Rin had "came to", but was sleeping. Ao, of course didn't know this. She had started making snowflakes out of paper. She had made a few hundred in less than an hour. She always was good at crafts._  
_

"A-Ao?" Ao ran over to Rin.

"Rin! You're up!" Rin smiled.

"How long was I asleep?"

"You passed out last night around dinner time."

"What time is it now?"

"Three in the afternoon."

"Holy shit!" Rin sat up suddenly. He yelled in pain.

"You have to lay down!" Rin's body still hadn't been healed. Of course the ropes tied tightly around him didn't help much either.

"Why am I tied up!"

"Mephisto didn't want you rolling off the table while you were sleeping."

"Why am I on a table!"

"He had to re-break your bones. They were healing too quickly. He was afraid they would heal crooked."

"Oh. So why are you here?"

"I watch you during the day and Yukio watches you at night. We needed to know when you woke up."

"Sorry for the trouble."

"Are you kidding me! I get to skip class!"

"Wait a second," Rin had a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"Are you wearing my clothes?"

"Yep." Rin blushed and turned away the best he could.

"So why do you have my clothes on?" Rin asked while facing the other direction.

"Well Mr. Okumura said I still have to do our class project, so Bon was in here. I don't know the details," she lied, "but I fell asleep. Bon asked Mr. Okumura if he could take me to your place so I didn't have to sleep on a table. When I woke up, I had no clothes. I figured you would mind if I borrowed yours." Rin laughed. "What's so funny!"

"Bon has a crush!"

"What are you taking about!" Ao was blushing a lot.

"From the sound of it, he really cared where you slept. There could be a reason for that." Rin teased.

"Shut up," Ao laughed as she punched Rin's arm.

"ow!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"I was just kidding!" They both laughed. Ao untied Rin.

"Let's go back to your dorm. You can make us some food." Ao said.

"Sure."

They walked back to the dorm in silence. When they arrived, Ao headed for the living room and Rin to the kitchen. About thirty minutes later, Rin brought food in to Ao. They watched TV while they ate. The plates were set on the table when they were empty.

Ao turned the TV off. "Rin," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Go for it."

"When I ran away from you back in Hell, I regretted it the second after. I tried coming back, but you were gone. I missed you more than you know." Ao looked up at Rin.

"I was a mess when you ran away." Ao smiled. She was very happy that he felt the same way she did.

Rin looked at Ao, and she at Rin.

_They kissed._


End file.
